Moments
by The Last Letter
Summary: Derek Morgan proposes to Penelope Garcia.


_**Our**__ lives are made _

_In these small hours _

_These little wonders, _

_These twists and turns of fate _

_Time falls away, _

_ But these small hours, _

_These small hours still remain _

_~Rob Thomas 'Little Wonders'_

I gasped and practically leapt on the man in front of me. "It's beautiful, cupcake!" I smiled at Derek as he handed me the beautiful multicolored rose. His rich melodic laugh filled my tiny little office space as I took the rose, smelled it and spun around with it.

"It reminded me of you. So many different colours, one sweet person." His dark eyes followed me as I put the rose in a vase that was already in my office. Derek offered me his dark hand, and I took it, instantly feeling warm. "Come, dear, dinner awaits." I smiled and together we walked out of the BAU. Well, I assumed we walked, I felt like I was floating.

I knew I had always loved Derek, but the day he asked me out on our first real date, I'd thought I had been dreaming. We went to a classy restaurant. The same restaurant we were entering now. The wait seated us and handed us menus.

"Do you remember this place?" Derek asked, opening the menu.

"How could I forget? That's one night I will never forget," I said, scanning my own menu.

"I want this night to be one you will never forget." Derek's husky voice promised, and my heart skipped a beat. What could be better than that spring night a year ago?

The waiter, a teenager with a name tag that read 'Brandon,' came over and mumbled, "Would you like to order?" I ordered a chicken pasta dish, and Morgan ordered a steak. Our wine arrived and I took a sip.

"I would ask how your day went, but I probably don't want to know," I said.

"Well, we saved Cindy Carson. She was twenty-six and taking care of her little sister. Allison Carson was fifteen, her parents had died two years earlier, and she had lived with Cindy ever since. Their reunion was definitely the high point of the work day," Derek confided, taking a drink of his wine.

"The moments that make it worth it," I suggested, twirling a blonde curl around my index finger.

Derek smiled, leaned over and gently touched my cheek. "Yeah, but I prefer the moment after work."

I was floating again.

Dinner was delicious, as it always was there. We had fought over the desert. He'd wanted apple pie, I had wanted pumpkin, but in the end the issue was resolved when a waitress walked by with a piece of chocolate cake.

"You have frosting on your nose," I giggled and swiped it off.

"That was so good," Derek patted his stomach in appreciation, "What do you want to do next?"

I thought about it. "I want to go . . . for a walk!" The night was warm, the stars were bright above us, the moon was full, all in all, a perfect night for a romantic stroll.

"A walk? Baby girl, with everything I just ate?" He raised his eyebrows and rubbed his stomach again.

I walked off, calling over my shoulder, "You can go home if you want," knowing full well he wouldn't. I was reassured of that when I felt his arm wrap around me.

"I'm not going anywhere baby doll." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and leaned into him. I can't be sure of how long we walked, but we were in a part, beside a lake, when Derek stopped and spun me to face him.

"You know how I wanted to make this the best night you've ever had?" I nodded, my mind racing, trying to understand what he was doing. It hit me like a ton of bricks when he sank down on one knee.

"Penelope Garcia, I love you, and that will never change. Will you marry me?" Like magic, it seemed, a beautiful diamond ring was suddenly sitting in his pam. His face was so beautiful, expectant, waiting for my answer.

"YES! Yes, Derek Morgan, I will marry you!"

He was on his feet in an instant, sliding the ring onto my finger. Then he kissed me, soft and sweet, just like him.

**I do not own **_**Criminal Minds**_**. I do own the plot though. I also do not own the song **_**Little Wonders**_** by Rob Thomas. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
